


How long before we break?

by DarkangelLolo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelLolo/pseuds/DarkangelLolo
Summary: "Get up."Archie couldn't move. The barrel of the gun dug deeper in his skin."Get. Up."Archie is taken by the Black Hood in the diner that morning. Something had happened the night before that would change the lives of him and his friends forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Archie felt the gun press into his temple. He'd dropped to his knees, hands held over his head. His dad was breathing shallowly and bleeding out just behind him.  
"Get up."  
Archie couldn't move. The barrel of the gun dug deeper in his skin.  
"Get. Up."  
Archie squeezed his eyes shut and slowly managed to get to his feet. He didn't try anything; the gun would easily go off before he could. The hooded man grabbed his arm and started pulling him out the door.  
"A-arch…"  
"Dad!"  
The man hit Archie over the head with the gun. The last thing Archie heard was distant sirens, then everything went black.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
When Archie came to he was tied to a chair and his head was throbbing. Instantly he started struggling against his bonds. He tried to cry out for help, but the gag muffled the noise. A door opened above him. Archie stilled.   
He flinched with each footstep that echoed down the stairs, looking up as the man stopped in front of him. His eyes widened.  
"Hello Archie."  
The man pulled up a chair, sitting in front of Archie. He pulled the gag down.  
"M-Mr. Cooper."


	2. Chapter 2

Hal Cooper leaned back in his chair, glancing around the room.  
"You remember this place, don't you? We took you with us right after your parents divorced. Betty convinced me to bring you. She wanted to take care of her best friend, make sure he didn't feel alone. Did you know that?"  
Archie shook his head, clenching his hands around the arms of his chair.  
"Wh-"  
"I'm not done."  
The boy closed his mouth and swallowed.  
"Betty was always there for you, Archie. You never deserved her."  
Hal leaned forward.  
"And when she needed you most, you weren't there for her."  
"Wha-"  
"She tried to call you last night, five times. But you never picked up."  
Archie paled.  
"My phone was off. What happened? Is she okay?"  
Worry laced his voice. Hal moved until his face was only a few inches from Archie's.  
"She was raped."  
"What?!"  
"By your little friend Jughead and his Serpent friends."  
"No, Jug wouldn't-"  
His head flew to the side, a sharp pain spreading through his jaw.  
"Jughead did. Betty tried to lock herself in the bathroom and call you. You never picked up. They broke the door down just as she called 911. She called you first! You told her you would protect her!"  
Archie felt the black eye form the second Mr. Cooper's fist connected with his face again. He turned back, slightly nauseous.  
"I-is she okay?"  
"What do you think?!"  
The boy flinched.  
"Wh-where is she?"  
Hal sat back down and glared at Archie.  
"What do you care?"  
"She's my best friend-"  
Archie wasn't surprised when the man punched him again.  
"Your friend?! Then why weren't you there for her?!"  
He didn't even try to answer the question, guilt creeping through him.  
"Please, Mr. Cooper, how is she?"   
Hal pulled out a pocket knife, flipping it open and closed.  
"Broken hip, broken wrist, four broken ribs. Internal bleeding."  
Archie closed his eyes, feeling a tear slip out at the thought of what Betty had gone through.  
"Every inch of her body is covered in bruises and cuts."  
He bowed his head, keeping his eyes closed. They flew open as Mr. Cooper's fist connected with his jaw again.  
"She called you first because she thought you'd come. But you didn't. You want to tell me why, Archie?"  
Archie felt blood pool in his mouth. He swallowed thickly.  
"Where were you while my daughter was being raped, Archie?!"  
He swallowed again.  
"Where?!"  
The boy flinched.  
"W-with V-veronica."  
Hal grabbed Archie's hair, putting his knife against the boy's throat.  
"You were with Veronica Lodge?!"  
He barely nodded, staring up at Betty's dad.  
"While you were having sex with your girlfriend, Betty was being raped!"  
Mr. Cooper moved the knife down until it was pressed against Archie's groin. Archie's breath hitched, hands tightening their grip on the chair.  
"This was more important than your best friend?!"  
The knife dug a little deeper. Archie felt the cool metal through his jeans and almost stopped breathing.  
"You let her down. She trusted you more than anyone else. And you let her down."  
The knife moved away. Archie let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm down while Mr. Cooper sat down.  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
"That's not good enough!"  
Hal towered over the boy again. He lifted Archie's shirt, dragging the blade across the boy's stomach several times. Archie almost cried out, clenching his jaw to muffle the sounds. Finally Hal stepped back.   
Lines of dark red trickled down to stain the boy's jeans. Mr. Cooper had made sure that none of the cuts were deep enough to need serious medical attention.  
Archie's chest was heaving as he took in shallow breaths. He kept his eyes on the ground, afraid to meet Mr. Cooper's and piss him off even more.   
They didn't speak for a few minutes. Archie's breathing slowly returned to normal. His voice shook as he broke the silence.  
"Why did you shoot my dad?"  
"Because he's a sinner. He had an affair with a married woman."  
"I don't- I don't understand."  
"This town needs to be purified. But, after last night, there are a lot of people in front of him on that list."  
"Is he dead?"   
Archie was shaking as he asked the question.  
"No."  
Archie sighed in relief. Mr. Cooper grabbed a handful of his hair again, forcing him to meet the man's eyes.  
"You won't be seeing him again, Archie."  
The boy flinched, his whole body tensing.  
"You let my daughter get hurt. You introduced her to Jughead Jones and told her she could trust him."  
"I didn't know he-"  
Hal tugged harder on his hair, successfully silencing Archie.  
"You knew he had ties to the Southside Serpents."  
"I didn't, sir. Not right away."  
Archie spoke even as the knife came out and pressed into his neck again.  
"Oh, but you did find out, and you still let him be around Betty. You knew his dad led the Serpents."  
He swallowed.  
"Jug wouldn't hurt Bet-"  
Mr. Cooper pushed Archie's head forward, placing the knife against the boy's shoulder and dragging it straight down his back. Archie hissed.  
"Well he did! He hurt her in the worst way imaginable!"  
The knife dug further into his shoulder.   
"He and his little gang are going to suffer and die in pain for what they did."  
Hal flipped the knife closed. Instead his hands wrapped around Archie's neck, cutting off the boy's air supply.  
"You had a part in her torture, Archie. So you're going to suffer for it too."


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica paced the waiting room. She was pale and shaking, with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. Mr. Andrews had been shot, Archie was missing, and her best friend had been raped. Betty was lying in a hospital bed and she couldn't even be by her side. Mrs. Cooper wouldn't let anyone other than herself in. Polly was sitting behind her, sniffling softly. Mrs. Cooper wasn't allowing her in because she was worried that the shock of Betty's state might cause early labor.  
Veronica's head snapped towards the door as it swung open. Mrs. Cooper walked towards them.  
"How is she, mom?"  
Polly stood up. Alice sighed.  
"She's awake, but…"  
"Mom?"  
"She won't react unless someone tries to touch her. It's not a positive reaction. I think it's best if you don't see her just yet."  
Alice hugged Polly as her oldest daughter broke down. Veronica took the distraction to edge towards the door. Once her back was against the door she raced through it. She checked in every room until she saw Betty. Her best friend lay curled up on her side. Betty's face and body were covered in bruises. Her eyes were staring blankly at the wall. She was hooked up to so many machines.  
Veronica felt some new tears trail down her cheeks. Slowly she made her way to the bed.  
"Betty-"  
Betty's eyes moved from the wall to Veronica's face. Suddenly they were focused and Betty was scrambling up. Veronica was at her side in an instant.  
"Careful B."  
Betty didn't try to back away from her. Instead she reached for Veronica. Veronica pulled her into her arms.  
"V."  
Betty started sobbing.  
"I'm here Betty."  
They clung to each other, letting all their tears fall. It took barely a minute before Veronica was on the bed with Betty, curled up with her. Betty rested her head on Veronica's chest while Veronica ran her fingers through her hair. They didn't say anything else for a while, drawing comfort from the other's presence.  
Soon enough they fell asleep holding each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Archie gasped, panting heavily as Mr. Cooper gave him a moment to breath. Then his head was underwater again. About a minute later Mr. Cooper pulled him up and pushed him away. Archie landed on his side, coughing up water. Another minute passed before Hal fisted his hand in Archie's hair and pulled him back to his knees in front of the bucket. Archie didn't beg, just choked in as much air as possible before his head was held down. Finally he was allowed air again. Archie's entire body was shaking from cold and exhaustion. They'd been doing this for what felt like hours, though it couldn't have been more than just one. He barely held his breath in time before being submerged.

After three more rounds Mr. Cooper dragged Archie to his feet and half-carried him towards the center of the room. Hal forced him to his knees by one of the foundational posts rising into the ceiling. Archie rested his forehead against the wood, chest heaving. He cut Archie's hands loose from the ropes binding them behind his back and lifted them over the boy's head.  
Archie winced as his wrists were tied to the post. He flinched with every step that Mr. Cooper took. He wondered how long they'd been down there. It was long enough for Mr. Cooper to make his stomach and chest a map of deep crisscrossing lines. Massive black and purple bruises hid behind the cuts and blood. His shoulder had been dislocated and his hand had been rebroken. His shirt lay in pieces by the chair they'd started at.   
Archie shivered.   
Mr. Cooper stopped behind Archie, pulling his head back and forcing the boy to look at him. He stuffed the gag back into Archie's mouth, stepping back. Archie let his head rest against the post again. A phone rang, startling him.  
"Alice, how is she?"  
Archie lifted his head up, straining to hear the answer. Hal's fists clenched.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Alice stopped in the doorway.  
"What are you doing?!"  
Betty and Veronica bolted awake. Betty burrowed into Ronnie's side, whole body visibly shaking. Ronnie wrapped her arms around her best friend.  
"You're scaring her Mrs. Cooper."  
Alice took a deep breath before continuing.  
"Veronica, what are you doing in here?"  
"I wanted to check on Betty. I didn't want her to feel alone. You said Betty wasn't reacting well, but she wanted me to hold her when she saw me."  
Betty nodded, tightening her grip on Ronnie. Alice gave Veronica a look that was somewhere between annoyed and grateful.  
"Alright. You can stay. I'll call your mom and tell her you're spending the night here."  
Relief broke out on both girls' faces.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper."  
She nodded, turning to leave.  
"Mrs. Cooper?"  
Alice looked back at them.  
"Is there any news on Archie?"  
Betty looked up, eyes wide.  
"Archie?"  
Mrs. Cooper shook her head.  
"No. Fred's going to be alright, though."  
The older woman left.  
"Wh-what happened to Archie?"  
Betty whispered hoarsely. Veronica didn't think she could hold Betty any tighter.  
"There was- Some guy robbed Pop Tate, but Archie and his dad were there. Mr. Andrews was shot and- and Archie was- Archie was kidnapped."  
Veronica's voice broke at the end. Both girls were crying, Betty into Veronica's chest and Veronica into Betty's hair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Archie flinched as the basement door slammed open again. Mr. Cooper stalked down the stairs.  
"Veronica is the only person my daughter will let touch her."  
Archie relaxed a bit in relief. Veronica would take care of Betty. At this point he definitely didn't trust Mr. Cooper with that task. Besides, Veronica loved Betty. She would do whatever it took to keep her safe.  
He knew Ronnie loved him too, just like he loved both of them. The only reason they hadn't told Betty was because she was with Jug- had been with Jug. Archie's fists clenched when he thought about the boy who used to be his friend. If he ever got the chance he would kill him.  
Mr. Cooper cut his wrists free from the chair. He forced Archie to his feet, the boy almost losing his balance. This time Archie was shoved with his back against the post. His hands were tied behind him.  
"Don't. Move."  
Archie watched as the man opened the chest in the corner. He doubted anything good was going to come out of it. Sure enough Mr. Cooper pulled out a baseball bat.   
He could feel his heart racing. This was not good.  
Mr. Cooper approached, bat in hand.  
"My daughter trusts your girlfriend more than her own family. She knows that Veronica Lodge is the reason you didn't pick up your phone, and she's still turning to her for comfort!"  
He swung the bat, hitting Archie's shin. Archie screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty would freak out when the doctors came unless Ronnie was there holding her. Ronnie didn't want to be anywhere else. Archie was missing, and they needed each other even more.   
Polly had finally been allowed to visit. It was brief, and Betty had shied away from her touch, but it did both the sisters some good.  
Betty was going to be released in another couple of days. She wasn't going home, though. Her family owned a little lake house a few towns away. The Cooper's thought it would be a good place for Betty to recover. Veronica wholeheartedly agreed, and with Mrs. Cooper's permission was making plans to join Betty. She wouldn't be able to go right away; Ronnie was setting everything up at Riverdale High. Mrs. Cooper had a lot on her plate, and Ronnie figured this was one thing she could help with.  
The second day they were in the hospital Mrs. Cooper had told Veronica what happened to Jughead and the Serpents. They'd waited for Betty to fall asleep before talking about it, of course.  
Jughead had been expelled, as had the rest of the Serpents who had been…identified. None of them had been arrested, though, because they'd gone underground. Sheriff Keller had led two raids on the White Wyrm so far. Both had come up empty. Surprisingly F.P. was on Betty's side. He was giving a list of all the places Jug would go to lay low. They weren't sure, though, if he was just playing them to give his son more time to run.  
Veronica ran her fingers through Betty's hair as the doctor checked her under a blanket. Betty was quivering, fists clenched in Veronica's shirt.  
"I'm thinking purple for your fingers. Mix it up a bit. With pink sparkles. What do you think?"  
Betty glanced up at her, nodding.  
"We can binge watch that baking show you're obsessed with. The one about cupcakes."  
The doctor stood up and rearranged the blanket on Betty.  
"You're healing very well, Miss Cooper."  
"Thank you, doctor."  
Betty snuggled against Veronica's chest, thankful Ronnie had spoken for her. She relaxed as the doctor left the room.  
"Thanks V."  
"Always B. Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Cooper stood over him. He'd dropped a piece of bread on the floor for Archie to eat, saying that the boy should be happy he was even wasting food on him. Archie's cheeks were flushed with shame as his face was shoved into the food.  
"Eat it. You're not getting anything else."  
Archie's whole body ached. His back was on fire from several whippings. It hurt to move his arms; they had been coated in bruises and burn marks. And his leg. Every small movement sent excruciating pain through his entire body.  
Hal shoved Archie's face into the dirt.  
"Eat. It."  
Archie shut his eyes as he took a bite. He couldn't even use his hands; Mr. Cooper had tied them behind his back.  
Hal kept Archie's head down until the boy had finished.  
"You're nothing, Andrews."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"I'll be there with you in a day, B."  
Betty was awkwardly clinging to her from her wheelchair. Veronica kneeled down beside her. She wiped a tear from Betty's cheek, cupping her face in her hand.  
"It's going to be okay, Betty. I'm not leaving you. I have to finish some school stuff for us and then I'm coming back to you, I promise. Okay?"  
Betty hugged her, nodding into her shoulder. Mrs. Cooper and Veronica helped Betty into the car, Betty leaning more on Ronnie. Alice opened the driver's side door. She looked back at her.  
"Thank you, Veronica."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
He hit the wall hard, Mr. Cooper's hand the only thing keeping him on his feet. Mr. Cooper turned on the shower head. Archie winced as the cold water made contact with his back. Days of blood, dirt and sweat washed off his body. Mr. Cooper let go of him.  
"You've got five minutes."  
He stood outside the bathroom door, letting it close half-way. Archie leaned most of his weight against the wall, keeping as little as was possible on his broken leg. He relaxed under the warming water. It wasn't long before the water was shut off and he was pulled out.  
"Betty's coming."  
Archie looked up.  
"You will do whatever she or I tell you, boy. Understood?"  
He nodded. Hal backhanded him hard, almost knocking him over.  
"Understood?!"  
"Yessir."


	7. Chapter 7

Betty screamed when Hal tried to touch her. Alice quickly shooed him back.  
"It's okay Betty. Breathe. Deep breaths."  
She stood a good few feet away from the open car door. Betty slowly calmed down until her breathing was just slightly above average. Alice approached her daughter like she was a wounded animal. It took almost an hour to finally get Betty settled in her room on the second floor. Betty lay facing away from them, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
He heard her scream, everything in him wanting to go comfort her. Archie pulled at the rope around his wrists.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Alice gave Hal the last of Betty's bags.  
"Don't go too close to her. And make some noise whenever you approach her. And only help her with something if she asks for the help. Don't touch her unless absolutely necessary. And don't be worried if she's just staring into space. The doctor said it's normal right now, and it'll get better with time. And-"  
"It's okay, Alice. I'll call you if anything happens."  
"Right. Okay."  
Alice nodded.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Hal half-dragged Archie up the basement stairs.  
"You do what I say when I say it."  
"Yessir."  
He pushed the boy against the counter.  
"You're going to bring Betty her lunch. If you touch any of it, you won't see food or light for the next week."  
Archie swallowed.  
"Yessir."


	8. Chapter 8

Archie opened the door, trying to stay on his feet without dropping the tray in his hands. Betty lay curled up facing the window. She didn't make any move that she'd heard him. Archie limped closer, setting the tray on the end of the bed. She still didn't look up. Her eyes were staring blankly out at the lake. He struggled with whether he should speak up or not. There was a lot of guilt filling him. He'd let his best friend down and she would never be okay again. Archie believed he deserved the torture that Mr. Cooper was giving him. He sucked in a breath, finally deciding to speak. He didn't have a right to comfort her, but he wanted to try.  
"Betty-"  
Just like that Betty's eyes snapped into focus and she fell off the bed. Archie knelt by her side.  
"It's okay, it's me. You're safe Betty."  
Betty stared at him for a second before she flew into his arms. Archie tried not to wince as he held her close.  
"It's okay. You're safe. You're safe Betty. No one can hurt you here."  
Betty cried into his chest, her shoulders shaking. Archie kept whispering to her, feeling a few of his own tears falling into her hair.  
"I'm so sorry Betty. I should have been there. I'm so sorry."  
They sat like that for nearly half an hour. Finally Betty lifted her head. She gasped.  
"Oh my god, Archie."  
Betty's voice was hoarse, just above a whisper. Her hand touched the dark purple bruise on his cheek. He flinched and her hand dropped to rest cupping his chin.  
"Who hurt you?"  
Archie closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle touch.  
"It's okay. I deserved it."  
"No, you didn't. You don't."  
Her voice was a little stronger this time. Archie opened his eyes and put his hand over hers.  
"I do, Betty. I wasn't there when you needed me most. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you."  
She stared into his eyes. He felt like she could see his soul, although she'd always been able to.  
"Not. Your. Fault."  
Betty emphasized each word, her eyes never wavering from his. A knock sounded on the door. Archie flinched, ducking his head down as Mr. Cooper entered. Betty looked up.  
"Dad-"  
"Get up, Archie."  
Archie started to untangle himself from Betty. She looked at him with wide eyes.  
"No. Stay."  
Archie stopped, his heart thumping in his chest. He knew Mr. Cooper would punish him for this, but Betty was more important than anything. She wanted him to stay, so he would. He hadn't been there earlier and he wouldn't let that happen ever again.  
"Now."  
He couldn't stop himself from cringing at his tone. It promised hours of torture if he didn't obey. Betty was clutching his hand, looking between her father and him. He gave hers a gentle squeeze even as his body started to shake slightly.  
"You. You hurt Archie."  
Betty's voice wavered. Archie squeezed her hand to try to help ground her.  
"He needs to be punished for everything he's screwed up."  
Archie flinched again, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to look up and see Betty's face. If she agreed with her dad…He didn't know if he could take that. She was his rock, the person who knew everything about him and still stayed by his side. No matter how many times he messed up she was always there. Hearing her say he deserved it would kill him. He already knew he did. Archie was scared that this would be the moment that she'd realize that he really was worthless, like Mr. Cooper kept telling him. Mr. Cooper was planning on keeping Archie here as his slave. If Betty started treating him like nothing, just like Mr. Cooper did, he'd break. She held his heart in her hands; she always had.  
"I hate you."  
Archie stopped breathing, fiery pain spreading through his chest at the anger her voice held.  
"You hurt Archie. I hate you!"  
Archie opened his eyes, a weight lifting from his shoulders. Betty was glaring at her dad. Her entire body quivered from the intensity of her emotions. She was seconds away from a panic attack. Quickly he pulled her back into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Breathe, Betty. Breathe with me."  
Slowly her breathing evened out. She sat up again, Archie softly brushing the tears off her cheeks.  
"Get away from her now!"  
Archie and Betty both winced at his yell. His own breathing picked up a bit.  
"You hurt Archie. Get out."  
"Betty I'm doing this for your own good."  
"You hurt my best friend!"  
"He deserved it!"  
"No!"  
"Betty, I know you're not thinking clearly right now. He deserved it. He made a promise to you to always protect you and be there when you needed him. He broke that promise, and he needs to pay for that."  
"No he doesn't! And you beat him!"  
"I will not let him get away with letting you down like that."  
"So you decided to hit him?"  
Her voice became a hoarse whisper, barely able to be heard.  
"He wronged you, Betty. I will make sure he spends the rest of his life making up for that."  
"What?"  
She looked at him in confusion.  
"He belongs to us for what he did. He's worthless Betty."  
Archie felt his face heat up. He stared at the ground and closed his eyes.  
"He deserves to be treated like a slave. Like property."  
"Get out."  
"Betty."  
"GET OUT!"  
"I'm doing this to keep you safe."  
Mr. Cooper strode over to them, grabbing Archie by his hair and dragging him backward. Archie's hands went up to Mr. Cooper's.  
"No!"  
Betty darted forward, but Mr. Cooper already had a pocket knife to Archie's throat.  
"It's okay, Betty."  
Archie whispered, breath hitching as the knife drew a drop of blood.  
"Stop! Let go of him!"  
Hal pulled Archie to his feet, the boy stumbling.  
"I won't let you fight me over him. He's not worth it, Betty. No boys are worth it. You've seen what boys his age turn into. They're animals Betty. And they will be treated as such!"  
Archie kept stumbling as Mr. Cooper half-dragged him towards the door.  
"No! Stop! Please!?!"  
Betty was crying. Archie tried to pull out of the man's arms.  
"Please, just let me help her sir."  
Hal twisted his dislocated shoulder behind his back, making Archie cry out.  
"No!"  
Betty tried to stand up, letting out her own cry as her broken hip twisted slightly. Mr. Cooper let go of him and started towards his daughter. Archie ignored his own pain and moved as fast as he could to Betty's side.  
"No! No!"  
She screamed when her dad tried to touch her, backing away and hurting herself further. Archie crawled over the bed. He dropped to the ground and pulled Betty into his arms from behind. She struggled for a second.  
"It's okay. It's me. You're safe Betty. You're safe."  
She melted into his arms, turning slightly so she could throw her arms around his neck. Mr. Cooper glared at them.  
"It's okay. You're safe. You're safe."  
Archie kept muttering softly in her ear while she calmed down.  
"Don't leave, Archie. Please."  
Archie looked up at Mr. Cooper. The man was clenching his fists.  
"I'm not leaving, Betty. I have to go outside right now, but I'll be back."  
Mr. Cooper gave a small nod of assent. Archie sighed in relief.  
"No. Archie no, please. Please no."  
"It's okay Betts. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. I promise."  
She leaned further into his embrace. Archie looked back up at Mr. Cooper.  
"I-I'll be outside in a minute, sir."  
Hal nodded once more before leaving the room. He closed the door.  
"Don't go. Please don't go Archie. Please don't-"  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you, I promise. I'm here."  
Archie lifted her head so she had to look into his eyes.  
"I'm not leaving you Betty. I need to do this."  
"No! Please Arch-"  
"I have to, Betty. He won't let me see you if I don't."  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"It'll be okay Betts. Let's get you back on the bed, okay?"  
Archie gently lifted her onto the bed while she clung to him. He clenched his teeth as pain flooded through his leg. He slowly untangled himself from her. Betty tried to grab him but he held her hands.  
"It's okay. I'll be back soon."  
"No, please-"  
"Betty."  
He placed his hands on either side of her face.  
"I'm coming back. We can talk about this then, but right now I need to go. This is the only way. We'll figure everything out soon. Please, I need you to stay calm. Please, Betty?"  
Slowly she nodded. He helped her lay down. His heart stung when she started sobbing into her pillow. Archie ran a hand through her hair.  
"I'll be back soon, Betts."


	9. Chapter 9

Archie silently closed the door to Betty's room. He could feel Mr. Cooper's cold stare. Hal grabbed the boy's upper arm and pulled him down the stairs. Archie barely kept himself on his feet.  
Mr. Cooper pushed him down the last few steps leading into the basemen, the teenager hitting the floor hard. He flinched as Mr. Cooper moved around the room. Water turned on. Archie felt his breath hitch, fear flooding through him.   
Mr. Cooper pulled Archie up by his hair, dragging him to a slowly filling bucket.  
"Take your shirt off."  
Archie fumbled with the shirt Mr. Cooper had let him wear after his own was ripped apart. Finally he got it over his head. Hal turned the water off and tied Archie's wrists together behind his back. Archie took in as much air as he could as the man fisted his hand back in Archie's hair. His head was submerged. A minute passed. When he surfaced he choked up some water. All too soon he was under the water again.  
Nearly twenty minutes later he was dragged to the post and his hands were tied around it. Mr. Cooper's belt came off. Archie gritted his teeth, waiting for the first strike.  
Fwhip.  
Fresh pain exploded across his already raw back.  
Fwhip. Fwhip. Fwhip.  
He bit his tongue as the lashes continued to rain down on his back. Finally it stopped. Archie was breathing heavily. He was soaked in water and sweat, blood dripping from the new wounds. He cringed when Mr. Cooper leant down to speak into his ear.  
"If you hurt her again, I will make this look like a day in the park. Understand?"  
"Yessir."  
Archie whispered, voice shaking. His hands were released and his shirt was forced over his head. Mr. Cooper yanked him up again. Archie almost fell at least seven times while being led back up the two flights of stairs to Betty's room. Mr. Cooper opened the door and shoved Archie in. He fell hard, crying out as his back hit the floor.  
"Archie!"  
Betty was pushing herself off the bed before he could even catch his breath. She fell next to him with a thud.  
"C-careful."  
Archie sat up, moaning softly. He pulled her to him. She cried into his shoulder, her body shaking.  
"It's okay. I'm okay. You're safe. You're safe."  
She looked up at him with pain filled eyes.  
"Don't go again. Please, Archie. Don't. Please."  
Archie held her closer. It killed him to see Betty so broken. He couldn't give her the answer she wanted, so he held her until her tears stopped falling. And then he kept holding her.  
After a few minutes of silence he started moving. Betty tightened her grip on him.  
"It's okay, Betts. I'm not leaving."  
Archie moved slowly so as not to startle her, and because it hurt too much to move any quicker. He maneuvered her up and onto the bed. Betty clung to him the whole way.  
"It's okay."  
He lifted himself up next to her, pain flooding his features. Archie lay beside her. She snuggled into him, his body a comforting weight against her. He leaned against the pillow, letting her use him as a cushion.  
"A-Archie?"  
"I'm here."  
"I'm s-sorry."  
Archie ran his fingers through her hair.  
"It's not your fault, Betty. It's not your fault."  
She relaxed a little.


	10. Chapter 10

Hal slammed the door open. Betty's eyes flew open and she screamed, climbing further into Archie's arms. Archie tightened his hold, drawing his good leg up so that it shielded Betty from view.  
Mr. Cooper took a few deep breaths before speaking.  
"Betty, how are you feeling?"  
She fisted her hands in Archie's shirt.  
"Fine."  
Her whisper was barely loud enough for her dad to hear. He took a step closer to them.  
"No! No no no no-"  
"It's okay Betts."  
Archie muttered as he started gently rubbing her back.  
"It's okay."  
Hal glared at him as he stepped back. Betty relaxed a tiny bit.  
"Archie needs to go downstairs now."  
"NO! No! Don't go! Don't go don't go don't go-"  
Archie tucked Betty's head under his chin, moving one hand to cup the back of her head. He didn't say anything. Mr. Cooper had control right now, and if he chose to drag Archie back downstairs Archie wouldn't be able to stop him.  
He flinched at every move the man made, every shift of his shoulders.  
"Go 'way. Go 'way."  
Betty whispered it like a mantra, eyes squeezed shut.  
After about a minute Hal finally left the room. The tension left both Archie and Betty.  
"It's going to be okay, Betty."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mr. Cooper brought up a tray for Betty a few hours later. The one Archie had brought had fallen to the ground long ago. He gave Archie a look that promised pain if he touched it.  
Betty didn't move, even though he could hear her stomach rumble. Archie shifted a bit so he could pull the tray to her. He grabbed the glass of water and held it to her lips.  
Betty took a long sip before raising the glass to his lips. Archie shook his head.  
"I'm not allowed."  
Betty frowned and glared at the door. She didn't move the glass though.  
"You need water, Arch."  
She pouted at him. He knew he couldn't resist even if he wanted to. He drank slowly, putting the cup down after a few seconds.  
"Happy?"  
She nodded, giving him a small smile. He smiled back.


	11. **Torture Warning** Skip if you need to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***TORTURE WARNING.*** IT MAY BE KIND OF HARD TO READ THIS.  
> Ok guys, this chapter is really intense. Mr. Cooper *really* tortures Archie in this one. So, lots of Archie feels. I feel sorry for my baby even though I wrote this :( This is not for the faint of heart.

Archie limped down the stairs, Mr. Cooper behind him. The man had a hand wrapped around the back of Archie's neck, guiding him down. He nearly fell over when he let go of the railing. Mr. Cooper used his other hand to grab Archie's arm and hold him upright. The hand stayed at the back of his neck as they made their way towards the kitchen.

Mr. Cooper shoved him so he was bent over the counter, his face held against the cold stone. Archie's hands instinctively went to the counter top to try to push himself up.

"Don't move."

Archie stilled. 

Mr. Cooper let go after a few seconds and started to move around the kitchen. The man started one of the grills on the stove, setting something metal over it. Archie couldn't see anything, his forehead against the stone. Instead he heard the clang of metal hitting metal. Mr. Cooper kept moving, opening a cupboard and slamming it closed. Metal hit stone and Archie's breath hitched. Other metal objects clattered onto the counter. Mr. Cooper spoke from across the counter.

"Hands over your head."

Archie slowly inched his arms higher up the counter until the man grabbed them and pulled them the rest of the way. Rope was wrapped around his wrists and tied tight to something over the other edge of the counter. He winced.

Mr. Cooper walked back around until he stood behind him, putting his hands on either side of the boy and leaning down.

"My daughter is scared of me. Won't let me be in the same room as her without panicking. But she lets you hold her. She reached out to you to save her that night. You failed her, and she still trusts you!  
Over me!"

The boy flinched with each emphasized word. Mr. Cooper gagged him before straightening and taking a step back. Archie tried to slow his breathing to a more normal rate and tensed in anticipation. He didn't know how Mr. Cooper would punish him this time. He'd always been dragged into the basement for these torture sessions.

All air left Archie's lungs as his pants and boxers were shoved down to his ankles. He tried to struggle, but the hand was on the back of his neck again, digging into his skin.

"Don't. Move."

Archie squeezed his eyes shut, practically hyperventilating. His hands balled into fists. He tried to focus on the pain shooting through his broken hand instead of the man kicking his legs a little farther apart. Mr. Cooper walked back around the counter and turned off the stove.

Archie cringed as the man moved behind him again. A hand dug into his lower back this time. Archie held his breath, squeezing his eyes tighter. Burning hot pain seared through his left butt cheek. He screamed into the gag.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Veronica set a third suitcase by the door.

"Mija, don't you think you're packing a bit much?"

"We need movies, and glam magazines Mami. I don't know how long we'll be out there, and I'm not going to let Betty get bored. I still haven't packed any nail polish or board games."

Veronica turned back towards her room.

"Oh! And I need cupcakes! Those ones from New York! She loves those!"

Veronica started mumbling to herself a checklist of things she needed to pack or get for Betty. Mrs. Cooper was driving her up to the lake house in the morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tears stained Archie's cheeks, forced out of his eyes every time the heated fork found a new spot to burn. Even with the gag he'd started to lose his voice. Mr. Cooper threw the fork into the sink, the clank bringing Archie back to some awareness of what was going on. A small sliver of relief flooded through him that that part of his torture was done with.

Archie barely had the strength left to flinch when Mr. Cooper came behind him again. His legs were kicked a little further apart. They were barely supporting what little of his weight wasn't resting on the counter. Archie's breath caught in his throat as something cold and metallic touched his thighs. It was an uneven surface, with sharp raised bumps. He bit into the gag.  
Metal hit bare flesh at a rapid speed, leaving trails of blood caused by the sharp ridges.

After a few minutes the man stopped, throwing the handheld cheese grater into the sink with the fork. He pulled Archie's boxers and pants back up, the material scraping against the boy's wounds. Mr. Cooper untied his wrists and pulled him up. Archie fell to his knees, his legs unable to hold his weight. The only thing keeping him from falling all the way was the man's grip on his upper arm. 

Mr. Cooper untied the gag before hoisting Archie to his feet. Most of the boy's weight fell on him. He dragged Archie back up the stairs, letting him fall to the floor outside Betty's room. He gently knocked on the door before entering his daughter's room.

Betty lay curled up on the bed, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat up as much as she could with her injuries.

"Wh-where's Archie?"

"Betty-"

"Please, where's Archie?'

Hal huffed, anger crossing his features. Betty flinched. Instantly his features softened. He moved back and grabbed Archie by his arm, dragging him into the room.

"Archie!"

Betty looked even more panicked. Hal dropped the boy onto the edge of the bed. Betty pulled herself closer to him protectively. Anger crossed Mr. Cooper's face again. He left, closing the door loudly on the way out.

Betty started running her hand through his hair comfortingly. 

Archie's chest heaved, his breathing heavy. He faced Betty, and she watched as he calmed under her touch. Tears still slipped down her face as she looked him over. Fresh blood soaked through his jeans from his calves to his thighs. Her breath hitched.

"S'kay Betts."

Archie practically mouthed, voice too hoarse to manage anything louder. Betty scooted down until she lay beside him. He moved his hand towards her free one at a painfully slow pace. After a few seconds Betty realized what he was doing and slipped her hand into his.

"I'm so sorry Archie."

"Not your fault."

She only heard him because their heads were rested together.

"Hold on, Arch. Hold on."

Archie gave her hand the tiniest squeeze.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to have the next chapter out by next week.

Mrs. Cooper felt déjà vu as she drove up to the lake house again. Hal was waiting out front, clearly angry. Alice had barely stopped the car before Veronica was out and opening the trunk. She grabbed two of her four suitcases and almost charged to the door. Mr. Cooper put his hand out, blocking her way.  
"You shouldn't be here."  
"Hal!"  
Alice fixed him with an icy glare.  
"Let her through. Now."  
"No Lodge is welcome in this house."  
"Yes, she is. Veronica is helping Betty. So, Lodge or not, she's staying. Now let her through."  
Mr. Cooper moved his hand.  
"Put those in here. I'll take you up to Betty's room in a minute."  
Veronica nodded and stood awkwardly off to the side, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. She tried to ignore the quiet, intense argument the Coopers were having. Finally Alice sighed.  
"Goodbye Veronica. Tell Betty I love her and to call me when she wants me to come stay up here for a while."  
"Of course, Mrs. Cooper."  
The front door shut and Mr. Cooper turned to her.  
"Her room's upstairs."  
She followed behind him, crossing her fingers by her sides in a silent prayer that Betty hadn't reverted back to being unresponsive.   
Mr. Cooper opened the door. She barely took a step in before freezing. Archie lay next to Betty on the bed, blood soaking through the back of his jeans and his shirt. He was covered in bruises and cuts and small burns. Betty was running her hand through his hair. Her eyes were wide and she made a motion for Veronica to stay quiet. As silently and quickly as possible Veronica made her way to their side. The door closed and locked behind her. She froze again, eyes widening even further.  
Betty motioned for Veronica to sit next to her on her side of the bed. The bed dipped only slightly with her weight, and she was able to get a good look at Archie's face. He had a few bruises littering his face, mostly healed. His black eye was fading, and he had a cut on his cheek that was starting to heal. His eyes were closed and his breathing was somewhat even.   
Veronica felt her eyes water. She reached out hesitantly. Betty guided her hand to Archie's hair, letting her take over the soothing action.  
"What happened?"  
She whispered.  
"My dad kidnapped him, Ronnie. H-he keeps saying that Archie failed me by not picking up when I called. He's been torturing him and calling it punishment and he's got Archie believing he deserves it and he's not going to let Archie go."  
Betty's voice rose slightly at the end, and she tried to quiet down. It was too late though. Archie squeezed her hand gently, not even opening his eyes.  
"S'kay Betts."  
Betty glanced back at Veronica.  
"Ronnie's here, Arch."  
Archie's eyes flew open. Ronnie tried to smile at him through tear-filled eyes. He tried to lift himself, pain flooding his features.  
He breathed heavily from the small attempt at movement.  
"Hold Archie from the other side, Ronnie."  
She nodded, getting off the bed. Together the two girls scooted him into the middle of the bed. He tried to help but could barely move his arms. With Betty's help, Ronnie lifted Archie slightly so she could slide under him, resting his head on her chest. Betty curled into them from the other side, her head on Ronnie's shoulder. Veronica ran her fingers through Archie's hair with one hand, the other in Betty's free hand. They stayed silent for a few minutes, the only sound was Archie's breathing as it became less labored. Betty broke the silence.  
"You have to get him out of here, V. My dad's crazy."  
Archie gave her hand another soft squeeze.  
"Not leaving you."  
His voice was hoarse and only a whisper.  
"You have to, Arch. Please. I-I can't watch him hurt you again."  
Ronnie rested her head on top of Betty's for a moment.  
"He's right, B. We're not leaving you. If you help Archie and I escape, what's to stop him from turning on you?"  
"He won't…"  
Betty's voice didn't sound very sure.  
"We can't take that risk, Betty. We're NOT going to let him hurt Archie again, and we're NOT leaving you alone here."  
"He's too strong, V. I can't even stand up. Neither can Archie."  
"I can. And I've got a few ideas."


	13. Chapter 13

Archie jolted awake as the door slammed open, hand jerking out to grab Betty's. Pain flared through every inch of him, his eyes squeezing shut. Betty gripped his hand back, her other hand settling on the back of his neck. He could feel her shaking as Mr. Cooper stepped into the room.  
"How are feeling, Betty."  
"I'm fine."  
Her voice was tight and shaky. Betty's nerves were showing through.  
Hal stepped further into the room, Betty and Archie both flinching with every step. He stopped halfway towards the bed.  
"Where-"  
Veronica stepped out from behind the door, bashing him over the head with the lamp from the nightstand. He dropped like a dead weight. Ronnie checked his pulse before she used the lamp's cord to tie his hands and feet together in a hogtie. She stood up, moving towards the bed.  
Betty reached out a hand towards her, Ronnie grasping it carefully. Veronica's hand replaced Betty's on the back of Archie's neck. He sighed in relief. Both his girls were okay and the bastard couldn't hurt them.  
"Y-you have to che-ck his pock-ets, R-Ronnie."  
The words stumbled out of his mouth, barely above a whisper.  
"I will, Arch. First we need to get you two out of here. We'll lock him in here and move down to the first floor."  
"Should- Should we call the police V?"  
Veronica shook her head, kneeling by the bed.  
"If we do that Mr. Andrews will take Archie away." Betty froze.  
"N-no."  
Archie squeezed Betty's hand as he muttered the word.  
"S'kay Betts."  
Betty started breathing again.  
"My dad can help us, Betty. He'll get you two a private doctor and make sure we can stay together. There's no way in hell we're leaving you, baby."  
The word slipped out unbidden, Ronnie slapping a hand over her mouth after. Betty's mouth dropped in shock. She looked between Archie and Veronica. Archie tried to give her a small smile, though it quickly turned into a grimace.  
"I-I don't- I don't understand."  
Archie nudged their joined hands closer to Veronica. She reached out, placing hers over theirs.  
"We- me and Archie-" Ronnie glanced at him. He managed to nod at her. "We want you to be with us, Betty. In a relationship. With both of us. Together."  
Veronica bit her lip to keep herself from rambling any further. She waited for Betty to pull her hand back in disgust, but it never happened.  
Betty looked at Archie.  
"Please?"  
He whispered at her, knowing she needed to hear the words from him as well.  
The look on her face said it all…


	14. Chapter 14

Betty looked between them one more time, searching for any sign of lying.  
A few more seconds passed, Veronica and Archie both holding their breaths. Betty nodded, not trusting her voice. Two sighs of relief came out, smiles spreading across each of their faces. They could do this.  
Archie's smile turned into a grimace and the girls remembered where they were.  
"We need to get downstairs."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Hiram Lodge sat in his cell when his bed started buzzing. His secret cellphone… He could count on one hand who had that number. He picked it up, turning on his stereo in the front of his cell to keep the guards from overhearing.  
"Hello?"  
"Daddy?"  
"Mija, what's wrong?"  
"Daddy we need help. He hurt him, a lot. And we can't call the police because then his dad will take him away from us and-"  
"Slow down, sweetheart. Who's hurt? What happened?"  
He could hear her take a deep breath before continuing.  
"Archie was hurt by Betty's dad. The man is psycho Daddy. He's been torturing Archie for the past week and if we call the police on him Mr. Andrews will probably send Archie to live with his mom and we can't let that happen. Archie and I are the only ones Betty will let near her right now, and I can't lose them."  
Hiram sat down as he listened to his daughter speak.  
"So Hal kidnapped Archie and shot Fred?"  
"Yes. He thinks Archie failed Betty, and has been torturing him for it. What if Mr. Andrews sends Archie to live with his mom?"  
"Mija, Fred died this morning."  
"What?!"  
"He had a heart attack at home. Your mother went to check on him and found him."  
"Oh my god!"  
"Are you at the lake house?"  
"Yes."  
"Where's Hal?"  
"Upstairs. Tied up and locked in Betty's room."  
"I'm going to send Andre to pick you three up."  
"What about Mr. Cooper?"  
"I'll take care of everything. No one will come after any of you."  
"Thank you Daddy."  
Hiram could hear her tears as her voice shook slightly.  
"I need you to do whatever Andre tells you to when he gets there, alright?"  
"Okay."  
"Good. I love you mija, and I'll be with you soon."  
"I love you too, Daddy."


	15. Chapter 15

Andre drove up to the secluded lake house, followed by a sleek black truck. He got out first, the front door opening. Veronica Lodge stood in the doorway, a look of relief on her face.  
"Archie and Betty are in the first bedroom at the top of the stairs."  
She'd ended up having to drag Mr. Cooper into a different room upstairs, Archie and Betty in no state to move. The truck opened up, two stretchers being wheeled out. Four EMT's made their way inside, Veronica pointing them in the right direction.  
"Miss Lodge, where is Mr. Cooper?"  
"Upstairs. What's going on?"  
"Everything's being handled, ma'am."  
Already the stretchers were making their way back down the stairs, each with a passenger strapped down. Betty looked almost catatonic, her eyes squeezed closed. Ronnie didn't spare Andre another look, immediately at Betty's side. She started running her fingers through the injured girl's hair.  
"I'm here, B."  
Some of the tension left Betty's body at the sound of her voice.  
"We had to give them sedatives, miss."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"She was having a panic attack and causing both of them pain."  
"Miss Lodge, the ambulance will take the three of you home."  
"Home?"  
"New York."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Betty woke quickly, hands clenching into fists as she realized she wasn't in her own bed.  
"It's okay B. I'm here."  
She moved quickly, her hand clutching Ronnie's. Ronnie held her hand back, using her free one to run her fingers through Betty's hair.  
"We're safe, Betty. We're safe."  
"A-Archie?"  
"Right next to you."  
Betty looked away from Veronica, relaxing completely when she saw Archie on the other side of the bed.  
"He's on some pretty heavy painkillers right now, and won't wake up until later tonight."  
Archie looked peaceful for once, no visible signs of pain on his face.  
She looked up at Veronica, relief on her face.  
"We're safe?"  
"We're safe, baby."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Veronica Lodge sat with two bodies leaning against her. Archie was still out, but his head rested on her right shoulder. Betty lay with her head in Ronnie's lap, the dark haired girl soothingly running her fingers through the blonde's hair.  
Betty was repeating Ronnie's actions in Archie's hair. The three were curled together on a bed in Veronica's penthouse in New York.   
New York.  
Betty still couldn't believe they were there. Apparently Archie, Betty and Ronnie were listed as missing, possibly murdered by Hal Cooper. Mr. Cooper was in custody, but had been severely burnt in the house fire that authorities think he started. No one was believing anything he said, not when proof that Archie had been in the house was found. Especially when they found video on Mr. Cooper's phone of one of his torture sessions with Arch.  
Mr. and Mrs. Lodge were working on getting legal custody of Archie, so that once he was "found" they could keep the three of them together. Then they'd move back to Riverdale. That was weeks away, though. For now Betty could relax with her boyfriend and girlfriend without worrying about being separated.  
She felt a little bad that her sister and mom thought she might be dead, but even the thought of being separated from Archie and Veronica caused a deep panic to take root in her. She squashed the feeling down, blushing happily when Ronnie kissed her forehead.  
"I can hear you thinking too hard, B. We're safe, I promise."  
"I know."  
She cuddled deeper into Ronnie's side.  
Betty gasped as she felt Archie stir next to them. He blinked slowly, a dopey smile spreading across his lips at the sight of his two favorite girls. Both girls smiled softly back at him.  
"Hi."  
"Archiekins." "Hi."  
Archie tried to move his arm, wincing a little at the movement. Suddenly some clarity came into his eyes, his breath speeding up.  
"It's okay Arch, we're safe."  
Betty whispered brushing her fingers through his hair. Veronica nodded.  
"We're safe."  
He sighed in relief, his eyes clouding over a bit as the drugs kicked back in. The dopey smile quickly made its way back onto his face.  
"Hi."  
He whispered again, humming happily when his girls held him closer.


End file.
